Untitled Ghost Story
Untitled Ghost Story 'is a story written by Golden-Sans78, also known as Gold-Sans Mobile. It's his first story he's written, and might not be the last if it goes well. Summery '~~WARNING: THIS SUMMERY SPOILS THE WHOLE STORY. IF YOU WANNA READ THE WHOLE THING LOOK BELOW THIS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY :)~~ A 19 year-old woman named Rachel Gibbins was obsessed with paranormal activity and ghosts and spent a lot of her time researching information about them, though because of her obsession she never made any friends. When she moved from her parents house into an apartment in Calafornia, however, she got what she always wanted: to encounter a real ghost. The ghost introduces herself as Rose, and it turns out she was a "Lost Soul", a spirit that gets lost on their way to heaven or hell. Feeling sorry for Rose, Rachel decides to help the kind spirit find her way to heaven, even though Rachel has no idea how they'll do so. They quickly decide to go to the Library to start resarch and after Rose ends up scaring off a family of four ("oops"), the Librarian decides to help them out, as it turns out he's read about this. They'll need to find Rose's original body and do some voodoo stuff and boom back to heaven. The two head back to the appartment to find out where Roses body is, but a strange man wearing a torn up suit follows them. After a byepasser tells the man to cut it out, the man just swats him aside and begins chasing the duo, claiming they have a score to settle with him. Luckily, the bypasser gets back up and tackles the man, allowing the two to escape. They eventually find Roses grave and call over the Librarian. He informs them that this may take a bit and that they could go do whatever until it's ready. With that, Rose and Rachel decide to have some fun and for the next few hours hang out, grabbing some ice cream, going on walks, and chatting with each other. Rachel tells Rose about how she wants to write a book about ghosts and become a best-selling author. Rose then decides to open up about her past: She used to be a normal girl with a normal life until one day she started dating a guy named Vick. Vick turned out to be a prick, so she dumped him. Vick did not take this well, and long story short their house burned down killing Rose and Vick. Rachel felt bad and tried to hug Rose, but being a ghost she couldn't even touch Rose. They're called back to the graveyard as the magic was complete, but once they get there they see the man who chased them earlier standing over a large crack in the ground. As it turns out, this man is not only another lost soul, but also Vick himself. After dying and getting lost, he blamed Rose for the whole thing and decided that if he was gonna go to hell, he would drag Rose in with him. So he killed some homeless guy, possesed his body, and knocked out The Librarian, completing the spell himself but opening a hole into hell instead. Rachel attacks Vick in order to protect Rose, but Vick was far too strong for her and throws her aside, then goes after Rose. The ghost girl manages to avoid him for a bit, but Vick eventually manages to catch her and prepares to bring her to the highway to hell. Rachel does one last desprate move and tackles Vick, letting go of Rose, but an enraged Vick kills Rachel on the spot with a sharp branch. Luckily, the distraction was long enough for the Librarian to kick the bastard into hell, then seals the crack, trapping Vick in hell where he belongs. Rachel awakens as a ghost and freaks out for a second before deciding to finish up helping her friend, then worry about being dead. They finish the spell properly and enter Heaven, where God is awaiting them. Of course he lets Rose into Heaven, apoligizing for her troubles, and decides to give Rachel an option: come to heaven with Rose or return to the land of the living. After thinking about it, Rose convinces Rachel to go home and live her life, to which Rachel agrees. But before she went, Rose gave Rachel a thank you kiss for helping her back home. With a smile, Rachel returns to the land of the living. Fast forward to 2 months later, Rachel got herself a job at the Library and has published a book loosly based on her adventure, and one of the first people to read it was the Librarian. As the two talked, God in disguise watches from the window, smiling. Story Prologue Chapter I: A Girl named Rachel Chapter II: 1st Encounter Chapter III: The Library Chapter IV: Revenge before Reason Chapter V: Grave Encounter Chapter VI: Getting to Know 'Em Chapter VII: Hell Breaks Loose Chapter VIII: Past Tense Chapter IX: Fight like Hell Part 1 Chapter X: Fight like Hell Part 2 Chapter XI: God? Is that you? Chapter XII: The Decision Epilouge Bonus: The Bypasser Chapter Trivia *Gold may see if he can publish the story as an actual book or comic if it's good (or long) enough. Gold is currently leaning towards comic book. *Originally, the main antagonist was going to be The Devil himself. However, Gold scrapped the idea after realizing it was cliche, and settled on a different antagonist. *Gold was inspired to do this story while joking with his brother about "E.T but it's a romantic comedy". He then realized that could actually work, and decided to change it from aliens to ghosts because ghosts are cool. *The story has had a few different titles Gold thought of naming it, like "A Girl and her Ghost", "Next Stop: Heaven", or "Undying Love". The three titles were dropped because they where so cheesy it hurt. *The definitive best character is the "bypasser" who has the balls to tackle a demon. His name is Garvey.